


Chasing Oblivion

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When escape becomes an obstacle to healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Tournament (100 words) at Goldenlake in May of 2010. Prompt: walk the line.

It always starts with _just a sip_ and ends in belligerence and thrashing nightmares.

He cannot help it; he is addicted to the burn of brandy in his belly, the loosening of his firm footing to the ground. One tankard, two tankard, three tankard, four—he loses count after nine.

Yet he never loses count of the years.

The years Francis has been dead are now more than the years they were friends; eight years since Alexander unveiled his true colors. They had all been friends, once—a brotherhood. He wishes he could forget them.

But it never gets easier.


End file.
